Ladrón Robado
by mickyMe
Summary: Una relación demasiado larga no significa que fuese a ser eterna y Yamcha comienza a verlo con sus propios ojos. Y/B VxB


_Hello, ando con una ola de escribir... A pesar de tener al menos 10 caps/fics comenzados, este lo comencé ayer y lo terminé al instante. Hacía tiempo quería escribir uno de Yamcha, uno corto. No es nada, pero lo tuve que hacer para quitarlo de mi mente. Espero que se pasen un buen rato leyendo... no sé cómo definir el fic, así que suerte jajaja_

* * *

><p><strong>LADRÓN ROBADO<strong>

Sus ojos la buscaron cuando ella los bajó dando un paso atrás, se acomodó la ropa y carraspeó mientras con el dorso de su mano limpiaba la humedad alrededor de los labios.

Él había pasado, algo lejos por los pasillos, quizás ni los hubiera visto. Yamcha ni siquiera lo había oído venir, pero ella estaba atenta siempre para que no los viera besándose o jugueteando. Yamcha endureció el rostro, había querido pasarlo por alto, pero el gesto de Bulma de apartarse siempre que él pasaba cerca se hizo cada vez más repetitivo.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- preguntó la muchacha caminando hacia el centro de la sala, donde un pequeño minibar en desuso aguardaba por su respuesta.

-Tú nunca fuiste tímida… ni decorosa- comentó Yamcha haciendo que Bulma se girara hacia él- Es más, el tímido era yo.

Bulma le sonrió tomando un par de copas y mientras servía le respondió.

-¿A qué viene eso?- Yamcha recibió una copa y miró su contenido.

-A nada- afirmó tomando todo de un solo trago- Sólo que te apartaste así… estábamos bien…

-Yamcha, no vivo sola… es algo incómodo ¿lo entiendes?- le preguntó, Yamcha ahogó una carcajada algo sarcástica, sorprendido por sus palabras.

-Es Vegeta- comentó él tratando de recordarle la idea- No son tus padres... y por eso te he propuesto que vivamos juntos.

Bulma volteó resoplando.

-Llevamos muchos años… ¿cuál es tu duda?- el ladrón del desierto caminó hacia ella con ímpetu.

-Me gusta mi libertad Yamcha, no tengo dudas de eso- afirmó la científica viéndolo firmemente a los ojos.

-Jamás te asfixio… yo pasaré tiempo en giras, de ciudad en ciudad… lo único que te pido es que vengas a vivir conmigo y comencemos a ser una pareja enserio.

-Somos una pareja enserio- replicó ella sin rastro de buen humor- ¿No lo crees?- sus ojos celestes se clavaron sagazmente en el hombre, incomodándolo, estaba reprochándole algo del pasado y ante la menor réplica ella volvería a traerlo a colación. – Yo creo que así estamos bien…

-Como digas… aunque viviendo por separado será algo difícil pensar en formar una familia- dijo, se acomodó la chaqueta mientras tomaba asiento, sus ojos bajaron al suelo.

-Aún…

-¿Aún qué? –Escupió con rencor el guerrero- ¡Cierto, tienes mucho que vivir! –se puso de pie al instante, evidenciando su nerviosismo.- ¿Sabes qué creo? Creo que jamás me amaste Bulma…

-Ay, por favor, Yamcha… todo estaba bien…

-Es verdad, todo estaba bien hasta que llegó él- dijo, haciendo que Bulma cambiara la expresión de su rostro a una bastante sorprendida.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Ya te dije que entrena y…

-Me refería hasta hace unos minutos- aclaró Yamcha haciendo que la muchacha volviera a verse relajada.

-¿Estás celoso?- preguntó mirándolo con indignación, como si él fuera el menos digno del mundo (o universo) en desconfiar de ella.

-No. Seguro que no- confirmaba el hombre mientras dejaba la copa en una mesa cercana- Aunque últimamente me fío más por él que por ti.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? No eres el más indicado para hablar de fiarse de alguien…

Él calló, sabiendo lo que venía después: el eterno reproche de un tonto error, de una noche de copas, en una ciudad desconocida, con la depresión de haber vuelto a pelear con Bulma.

Pero sentía un dolor oprimiéndole el pecho que no le iba a permitir callarse como siempre.

-¿De qué hablo? –preguntó retóricamente mientras una mueca intentaba ser sonrisa en su rostro- Pues de que ya no soy tu hombre a reformar, Bulma… mírame. No robo más en medio del desierto, tengo bastante dinero, soy famoso… y ya no le temo a las chicas.

-¿Crees que no me había percatado? –Bulma estaba lista para lanzar el aguijón.

-Déjame terminar, ya sé que vas a salir con lo que pasó el año anterior, ya dije que lo sentía y ya dijiste que me perdonabas. No volvió a ocurrir, pero parece que no lo has perdonado…

-No soy rencorosa, Yamcha… solo tengo memoria.- la mujer terminó su bebida- No tiene sentido discutir ahora…

-¿Lo ves? Si vivimos de esto, de discutir… ¿acaso temes que diga algo que sea verdad?

-¿Cómo qué?- lo desafió ella elevando el tono de voz y plantándose frente a él.

-Lo que he dicho… aunque intentas cambiar el tema, siempre has sido inteligente y buena para eso- se lamentó él con sarcasmo- Digo que ya no soy tu hombre a reformar, digo que alguien más te ha llamado la atención, un caso casi perdido ¿verdad?

-¿Qué insinúas? Dilo directamente, como se supone que hacen los hombres… -lo instó Bulma cruzándose de brazos. Él respiro con fuerza intentando no sacar las palabras afuera de una sola vez.

-Entiendes lo que digo, no hace falta que lo explique- murmuró él mirando por la ventana.- Y te compadezco, en cierta manera, porque tu nuevo capricho no es tan dócil como lo era yo y probablemente le importes poco y nada.

-No tengo un nuevo capricho, y tu no has sido un capricho en mi vida, sino mi novio desde la adolescencia.- quiso hacerlo entrar en razón. Yamcha se volteó con los ojos humedecidos, pero sus lágrimas atrapadas no eran de pena.

-¿De qué te sirve mentir? Es como yo digo… o… quizás sea que te cuesta asumirlo.- el hombre resopló mirando al cielorraso de la sala. –a mí también me costó asumirlo, Bulma, pero ya lo he hecho. Quiero saber si valdrá la pena salir de esto juntos o si no quieres salir.

-Estás delirando, Yamcha, sigues siendo tan inseguro como en un principio… -lo reprimió la mujer mientras lo tomaba por el brazo suavemente para que la mirase- No quiero pelear contigo ¿está bien?

Él la miró intentando entender, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en creerle, su mirada se suavizó cuando se encontró con ella y el dolor en el pecho comenzó a desaparecer. Pero abruptamente ella lo soltó, otra vez dio un respingo hacia atrás y miró hacia cualquier parte. Yamcha levantó los ojos y vio a Vegeta que volvía a pasar con algunos robots en la mano casi deshechos que aún humeaban, iba camino al taller para abastecerse de más. Yamcha lo siguió con la mirada y vio cuando los ojos negros del saiya giraron hacia él y un asomo de sonrisa perversa se mostró. Vegeta volvió su vista al frente y desapareció por el pasillo.

-¿Lo ves? –admitió Yamcha- No es timidez y no es incomodidad… es instinto, Bulma.

-Deja de decir tonterías, ya te dije que…

-Ya oí lo que dijiste ¿Tú has oído lo que yo te dije a ti?- le levantó la voz para que lo escuchara mejor pero luego volvió a un susurro porque no quería que él oyese- Tienes algo con él.

Bulma lo miró azorada, levantó una mano y se la estampó en la mejilla. Yamcha se frotó aunque no le doliera verdaderamente y le acompañó la mirada.

-¿Crees que soy como tú?

-No, Bulma.- admitió el viejo ladrón sonriéndole de nuevo, no con maldad, sino como un gesto nervioso que se escapaba de sus labios.- Sólo digo que te gusta.

-¿Estás oyendo lo que dices? Es un desvarío- aclaró ella bajando la voz lo más que pudo, evidentemente tampoco quería que él escuchara.- Estás celoso, Yamcha.

-Te ofrezco vivir conmigo, dices que perderías tu libertad ¡pero vives con él!- argumentó Yamcha también en un murmullo ronco, bastante molesto.

-Yo no vivo con él, él vive conmigo… solo usa la cámara y…

-Y tu duermes cuidando de él cuando algo sale mal- completó Yamcha mirando de nuevo por la ventana, hicieron silencio otro momento cuando vieron por un segundo la sombra de Vegeta asomarse tras el taller, pero el saiya pareció escoger rodear la casa para salir al patio y no cruzarse con ellos.

-Lo haría por cualquiera.- aclaró ella con disgusto mientras se daba la vuelta para servirse otra copa, necesitaba algo fuerte para soportar el ridículo planteo de su novio.

-¡Pero él no es cualquiera! Estás olvidando que no forma parte del equipo, no es parte de nosotros… ¡Bulma, reacciona! – Yamcha la tomó del brazo para darla vuelta y que lo mirara mientras le hablaba- Él vino a destruirnos, está entrenando para des-truir-nos!- enfatizó, la mujer deslizó sus ojos fuera de la mirada del guerrero y de un sacudón se liberó de su agarre.

-Lo que tu ceguera no te deja ver, Yamcha, es que él será una carta fundamental para no morir a mano de los androides, nos guste o no, necesitamos de él y su poder.- le dijo pensando de un modo táctico. Por un momento Yamcha reflexionó sobre las palabras de su novia y le encontró la razón.

-¿Eso te repites a ti misma? Dime… ¿lo haces muy seguido? –Bulma lo observó con indignación frunciendo levemente el ceño- ¿Piensas "solo nos será útil" cuando lo curas y lo vendas? ¿Piensas "nos ayudará con los androides" cuando lo ves dormir en su cama y te acomodas a su lado?

-No duermo a su lado- objetó Bulma empezando a hartarse.

-No importa donde, en su habitación ¡dónde sea!- Yamcha sintió que su garganta estaba por quebrarse. Cuántas noches no podía dormir pensando en esa escena, en ella y él en su habitación.

-Yamcha… -murmuró Bulma sintiendo como el hombre luchaba por ocultar un dolor más profundo de lo que ella podría ver, se acercó colocando una mano en su espalda- … ¿eso crees? ¿crees que ocurrió algo? Pues no –murmuró Bulma- Sólo lo hago por la Tierra y…

-¿Eso piensas?- preguntó Yamcha sonriendo otra vez, incrédulo, se volteó para mirarla- Está bien, yo no digo que hayas hecho nada- correspondió el muchacho sintiéndose aliviado por la aseveración de Bulma- Pero… puedo… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro- dijo ella asintiendo con seguridad.

-Mírame a los ojos- prosiguió Yamcha, Bulma levantó sus ojos celestes y los apostó en los suyos con seriedad.

_**MÁS DE 10 AÑOS DESPUÉS…**_

¿Qué le había visto? No podía dejar de preguntárselo. Yamcha estiró la mano para recibir un bocadillo de la mano de Bulma. La fiesta en la Corporación luego de la destrucción del Boo maligno tenía lugar.

-Ten cuidado, está caliente- le confirmó la mujer sonriéndole mientras giraba sobre la mesa para seguir llenando una bandeja con comida. Claro que no era para ella, a lo lejos en medio del jardín interior, el príncipe saiyajin engullía en un rincón, acostumbrado como siempre a aislarse de los grupos. Yamcha lo observó con resignación y algo de gracia, hacía mucho se había acostumbrado a la idea de que Bulma y Vegeta fueran pareja. Él jamás hubiese apostado un centavo a que la relación duraría.

-¡Tío Yamcha! ¿Verdad que tu también puedes ocultar tu ki?- preguntó Goten jalando la ropa del hombre.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Yo también combatía antes de que tú nacieras, Goten!

-¿Ya ves? –presumió el niño girándose hacia su pequeño amigo.

-Mi papá dice que eres un débil- aseguró directamente Trunks, sin mediar consideración y en un tono altamente desafiante. Yamcha carcajeó.

-Pues seguro que soy más débil que tu papá, Trunks, soy humano.- aseguró el hombre regalándole una sonrisa confiada. No tenía rencor absoluto con el niño y a esta altura menos con Vegeta.- Miren niño ¡les propongo una prueba! Podemos jugar a las escondidas dentro de la casa, si no pudiera ocultar mi ki, me encontrarían.

-¡Buena idea!- aprobó Goten entusiasmado.

-Ese es un juego de niños- protestó Trunks buscando algo más emocionante que hacer- ¿Qué te parece un combate, entre tú y nosotros dos? ¿Verdad que es buena idea, Goten?

-¡Genial!

-No creo que tu madre apruebe eso, podríamos dañar la casa…

-¡Vamos tío Yamcha!- insistió Goten.

-… Pero mi propuesta de las escondidas sigue en pie… -sugirió el hombre acabando con su bocadillo.

-Bah, qué aburrido- protestó Trunks de mala gana- Aunque es mejor que no hacer nada… Contaremos hasta 10 nada más…

-¡Hecho!- soltó Yamcha dispuesto. Era un gran cómplice de los niños, hubiese sido un buen padre, se decía.

-¡Uno!- chilló Goten y al instante el hombre desapareció.- ¿Ves, Trunks? Es rápido también…

-Eso lo veremos… ¡DOS!

2

Mientras escuchaba el conteo, el guerrero buscó entre las puertas, pensó en ir al taller, pero subió las escaleras al piso que hacía tiempo no visitaba. Caminó por las habitaciones, escondió su ki cuando apenas escuchó el TRES. Por casualidad encontró la habitación de Vegeta, la recordaba. Habían discutido acaloradamente en el umbral con Bulma la vez que estalló la cámara de gravedad. Empujó la puerta ya que estaba entreabierta y vio el cuarto repleto de juguetes del pequeño Trunks, se sonrió cerrando y buscando alguna otra habitación.

Fue un shock oír la noticia. A pesar de haber roto con Bulma él visitaba la casa en el curso de la espera de los androides, no entendía muy bien porqué lo hacía. Quizás por respetar la amistad o ansiar la vuelta. Él esperaba paciente, Bulma siempre volvía, tarde o temprano. La señora Briefs lo recibió con toda algarabía, él pasó con Puar a su lado.

Cuando la vio entrar empalideció. Su vientre evidenciaba un embarazo no tan avanzado, pero notorio. Se puso de pie del sofá de la sala, la señora Briefs desapareció por la puerta de la cocina y Bulma le sonrió a la distancia con un poco de culpa y otro poco de vergüenza.

Él no le quitó los ojos de encima mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado, Yamcha volvió a dejarse caer en el sillón.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo, Yamcha?- le preguntó amistosamente para romper el silencio.

-Un bebé- le dijo mirándola con seriedad- ¿No ibas a contarme?

-Es mi asunto, prefiero mantenerlo en privado si no te molesta- argumentó la muchacha viéndolo a los ojos. Yamcha asintió.

-¿Es de él?- preguntó con seriedad. Bulma simplemente asintió haciendo que un puñal se clavara en medio del pecho de Yamcha, o así lo sintió él.

-¡OCHO!- gritaron lejos. Yamcha abrió otra puerta y encontró un baño, ya no había mucho tiempo más para pensarlo, cerró y se introdujo en el sector de la ducha. A pesar de ser un baño pequeño parecía para visitas, no era tan elegante como el de la habitación de Bulma, al menos que él recordase, por ejemplo, en vez de un fina mampara de cristal lo que dividía la ducha era un cortinado común y corriente, se notaba el poco uso de aquella ducha.

Se quedó parado allí procurando no ser visto. Sería el último lugar donde se les ocurriera buscar a los muchachos.

De repente, sintió la puerta, se echó para atrás pegándose lo más posible a la pared para no ser descubierto. Pero no eran los niños. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y la tapa del inodoro levantarse. Yamcha tragó saliva, si salía ahora la visita del baño no estaría nada feliz y sería una humillación, prefirió concentrarse en hacer el menor ruido posible. Por lo visto su ki no podía sentirse.

Para su alivio sintió apenas el ruido típico de los mingitorios masculinos, así que era un hombre nada más, con suerte fuera alguno de sus amigos, si fuera Krillin podría sorprenderlo y burlarse de él. Giró un poco la cabeza para lograr ver el reflejo del sujeto por el espejo del baño. Con solo ver su cabello alcanzó. Una sonrisa socarrona dibujó su rostro: era Vegeta. Aguantó la risa lo más que pudo, y pudo bastante, porque el simple hecho de delatarse frente a Vegeta podría ser causante de muerte inmediata.

Terminó rápido, el hombre caminó hasta el lavatorio y se enjuagó las manos. Para sorpresa de Yamcha, estaba mucho más civilizado de lo que pensaba. Abrió la puerta para salir de nuevo y el hombre se sintió aliviado de poder seguir en su escondite.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó un Vegeta en un tono agradable, Yamcha por un momento sintió un frío en todo el cuerpo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no era a él.

-Te buscaba- respondió una voz femenina, era Bulma- Hay al menos tres baños abajo y tu siempre…

-No me gusta que nadie golpee- respondió él como si nada- ¿Me dejas pasar?- preguntó en vez del típico "hasta a un lado", Yamcha volvió a sorprenderse con la domesticación.

-No- respondió Bulma, en su tono pudo sentirse la sonrisa que de seguro adornaba su rostro. Yamcha sintió la puerta cerrarse.- ¿Cómo lo estás llevando?- preguntó la mujer, sintió a Vegeta bufar.

-Bueno, aún no mato a nadie- dio él como respuesta, Yamcha se mordió los labios pensando en lo estúpido que era Vegeta cuando se lo proponía.-La ausencia de Kakarotto ayuda a hacerlo menos irritante.

-Videl me ha pedido que te agradezca por lo que has hecho y que disculpes a su padre, es algo que no se cansa de decirle a los demás muchachos… pero parece que notó que eres inaccesible. –sintió una sonrisa ahogada del saiyajin.- Me usan de intermediaria…

-Mr Satán es un payaso barato, no me extraña que los humanos lo tengan de héroe- fue el único análisis que Vegeta hizo de lo que acababa de decirle Bulma.

-¡No seas así! Él también colaboró…

-Sí, cómo no… - afirmó Vegeta con un tono sarcástico, en eso Yamcha le encontró razón.

-Reconozco el esfuerzo que estás haciendo hoy, Vegeta… y no dudes que lo tendré en cuenta- se oyó a una Bulma un poco más suave. Hubo una pausa. Yamcha dudó un instante pero volvió a inclinarse y lo que vio en el espejo lo perturbó.

Quizás nadie en el mundo, en el universo, nadie ni siquiera un animal salvaje… había visto esto y le tocaba justo a él. Qué irónica era la suerte a veces.

En el más profundo de los silencios se daban un beso. No vio bien, pero por la cercanía de los rostro no había mucho más que notar, inmediatamente Yamcha predijo como fue, por lo arrebatada que era Bulma, de seguro no le había dado derecho a réplica y de un movimiento lo había callado.

Sintió algo extraño, no podría ser rencor ni tristeza, ya estaba superada la etapa con Bulma, la veía como una amiga… sólo que hubiese preferido evitar este acontecimiento. Hubiese seguido en su ignorancia y como el 99,99% del humanidad, ignorado por completo algún gesto demostrativo de cariño entre ese par incompatible.

Golpearon la puerta.

-¡Está ocupado!- respondió el saiya alzando la voz.

-Es mi papá- se oyó explicar del otro lado- ¿Papá, has visto a Yamcha?

-No, vuelve por donde viniste- le ordenó el padre en un tono autoritario sin llegar a ser rudo. Esperaron un minuto.

-¿Para qué querrán a Yamcha?- preguntó Bulma luego de momento mientras abría la puerta.

-Estará por pasar el recolector de basura… -intuyó Vegeta- ¿Qué?- preguntó excusándose al instante, cerrando la puerta mientras salía con ella afuera. Yamcha se sonrió en su escondite con ingenuidad.

-Es el karma- murmuró para sus adentros Yamcha mientras salía. Él había robado cientos de veces, incluso había llegado a reunir pequeñas fortunas… y allí tenía los frutos, le habían arrebatado uno de los mayores tesoros que jamás tuvo.

-¡Eh, te encontré!- gritó Goten frente a él al verlo salir por el pasillo- ¡Trunks, lo encontré!- anunció a voces, por un umbral asomó el rostro el hijo de Bulma, que sonrió triunfante y perverso. Yamcha también le sonrió eclipsando el rostro del niño con aquel del padre que se paseaba por los pasillos de la Cápsule Corp, con el gesto victorioso de quien sabía que había ganado por lejos a su rival.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.A.:<strong> A pesar de haberlo escrito sin problemas y rápido (ayudó el que sea corto) me debatía si publicarlo o no, porque estoy pensando hacer otra serie de one-shots. Sí, ya sé... siempre digo que estoy haciendo algo pero mis publicaciones no lo reflejan jajaja Les juro que es así. Igual lo pensé y como que no iba a quedar bien en esa serie una narración del viejo ladrón de desierto (devenido en luchador y jugador de baseball) así que, listo, lo puse acá o_O Es distinto a los otros que tengo porque no está muy presente Vegeta. Sé que solo dije que escribía VxB pero esto sin embargo sigue siendo algo así, es bueno tener la visión de Yamcha. Cada día me da más pena... xD (con la edad una se vuelve sensible, che!) Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado._


End file.
